


The lion and the wolf cubs

by Winter_Witch



Series: Game of Thrones [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Witch/pseuds/Winter_Witch
Summary: Jaime Lannister promised that above all else he would protect the daughters of Catelyn Stark. So when he spots Arya Stark in a bust street he waists no time to snatch her up, going back for Sansa and whisking them off the Casterly rock, his birthright. Sansa is resentful of him but grateful for the protection while Arya, glad to see her sister safe, absolutely hates the Lannister shit. We all know Jaime isn't above well, for lack of a better term fucking his sister, how will her react when both Arya and Sansa begin to blossom into women, Sansa into a southern beauty and Arya a true winter rose.





	1. Jaime

**Author's Note:**

> Just random thoughts I had.  
> I do apologize for any Errors, I don't have a beta.

Jaime was drunk.

No playing around, just drunk. 

He'd returned to kings landing, eager to see his sister, only when he approached her quarters the first thing he heard was her fucking Lancle.

Damn that woman, he'd given her his love, twenty years of his life, was that not enough for her to be faithful?

While Robert was alive he would have understood her fucking him, he was her husband, and it was important they not be found out, but Lancle?

The puny little squire?

He'd lied for her. 

He'd killed for her.

He crippled a bloody child for her!

He'd returned to his rooms and wept for hours before he found a bottle of wine.

"Well brother, I've never seen you drunker than me, this certainly is a sight," he heard Tyrion say and he sighed.

"I gave her everything and she fucked the squire," he said miserably. 

Tyrion sighed, they both knew who Jaime spoke of.

Cersei.

"Our sister is a bitch Jaime, I've accepted it, now maybe it's time for you to move on," Tyrion said gently.

"Pod, help me get him to his room," Tyrion sighed and  Tyrion's squire helped Jaime stand. 

Once they were in Jaime's room Jaime flopped on his bed.

"Have you heard what your bastard son has done?" Tyrion asked.

"What's Joffrey done now?" Jamie sighed.

"Robb Stark had a victory in the North so your brilliant boy had the marvelous idea to take Sansa stark, strip her in front of the court and beat her," Tyrion spat, disgusted.

"He didn't rape her did he!?" Jaime demanded, shooting up.

"No, not that he hasn't made it known how he would enjoy forcing her in his bed, Cersei convinced him that she's of no use unless she has a maidenhead to take," Tyrion sighed. 

Jaime sank back down, that was the one line he hoped desperately that his son would not cross.

"I swore to Catelyn Stark that in exchange for my life I would protect her daughters at all cost, that is a promise I fully intend to keep," Jaime said firmly.

"If you intend to keep a promise it should well be that one, one problem with that though, while Sansa is here, young Arya hasn't been seen since the day Eddard was arrested," Tyrion said.

"I'll find her, alive, no matter how long I have to look." Jaime slurred his words.

"Excellent but for now brother you need rest, no doubt out bitch sister will summon you before long," Tyrion said, taking the wine away from his brother.

Jaime grumbled but relaxed back into his bed, he was going to have a hell of a hangover when he woke.

 


	2. Arya

Arya sighed as the sun hit her face that morning. 

She'd been living in the streets ever since her father had been killed.

She wrinkled her nose at the smell of shit on the  hot breeze.

She looked down at herself in disgust.

Arya was never the cleanest child, she wasn't Sansa but she despised the feeling  of filth living on the streets gave her.

She'd give anything for a hot, relaxing bath, but for now she'd have to make do with a dip in the channel.

Arya despised salt water, it made her itch.

Come to think of it, lately she despised a lot of things she'd never even thought of while her father was alive. 

She didn't have any idea how her brothers were, but no doubt Sansa was living the high life in the red keep.

Arya scowled, Sansa was a traitor....

She teared up.

She didn't hate Sansa, she never could.

She just didn't over stand why Sansa would chose them over their family... 

Father, Mother, Robb, Jon, Bran, Rickon... Her...

When she was small, she thought Sansa a shallow fool, but now all she wanted was her family back.

 She sighed and went to find some breakfast, she'd been living off of birds she killed and small things she managed to steal from the baker.

It wasn't the most appealing meal but it stopped the grumbling in her belly and it kept her alive.

Not that anyone recognized her as a she, after her father's murder, she'd cut her hair boy short, hoping to decrease the chance of anyone recognizing her. 

She'd heard of her brother's battles but her brother was doing nothing for Sansa, nor herself.

Arya always knew Sansa was their mother's favorite, would mother even care about Arya?

Oh hush, that's nonsense, your mother loves you... Right?

She gulped, she had to room for weakness now, she needed to be strong. 

For herself, and for Sansa.

She had heard of the brutal things that bastard Joffrey was doing to her sister.

Her sister would do nothing about it, but that didn't mean that Arya couldn't... 

Arya was a cunning child, she may not have completed her training in water dancing but she'd be come a remarkable fighter, it seemed to come natural to her.

Her thin sword was as swift as her mind.

Her list grew every single day.

And she was going to kill them all.

Every last one of them.


	3. Sansa

Sansa winced as she woke, the bruises covering her ached horribly.

Shae sighed and tried to reduce the swelling of her thighs.

"I hate them, I hate them all," Sansa half sobbed brokenly.

"Shh, I know, I know sweet girl," Shae murmured.

Sansa groaned as she stood slowly.

She knew Joffrey would fully expect her to be at court.

He never hit her face, nor anywhere near her womb.

So that she had some of a redeeming quality he would say.

Cersei never rose a hand to stop her son.

In fact she seemed to enjoy Sansa's pain as much as him. 

Sansa wondered how Arya escaped.

If Arya was even alive...

It was Sansa's fault she was in this mess.

If only she had listened to father... 

Arya would be safe.

Robb would be alive.

She would be safe at home with her family in Winterfell.

She missed her friends.

She missed her siblings.

She missed her Lady.

If only Sansa had been more like Arya.

But no. Sansa was a born beauty, while Arya slowly grew into her northern features.

If Sansa could guess, she would say Arya would be more beautiful than even her by the time she had her moon blood.

Sansa wanted to go home.


	4. Jaime speaks with Sansa

Sansa plastered on a false mask every day and went to court as was expected of her.

She feared Joffrey might beat her again, but the boy king seemed to be in high spirits.

Talking with his mother and grinning.

He was handsome.

But underneath that pretty mask there was a monster. 

She'd once thought of him as her golden prince, sent from the goods to sweep her off her feat and take her away, and make her his queen.

He laughed and waved off his mother as she fussed over him.

What a fool I was, Sansa thought to herself.

She'd idolized the queen, but really she's just an evil, drunken spiteful bitch hiding behind a pretty face.

At least Tyrion, while having not much to do with her tried to dissuade Joffrey from hurting her.

And the king slayer had just returned from his captivity, there was no telling how he would treat her.

"Ah, Sansa," Joffrey said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes your Grace?" She forced out, curtsying.

"You'll be pleased to hear that the traitor Robb Stark, along with the rest of your traitor family have been defeated," He said, watchin her reaction to the news with a shit eating smirk.

Sansa gulped and schooled her features to hide her heartbreak.

"That is indeed wonderful news your Grace," she said in a small voice.

Joffrey sighed.

"No it's not, they were your family and you are sad," He said.

"Despite all I've done to you I'm not heartless, Sansa, I am a gracious king," He added.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost my mother, or even Myrcella or little Tommen, And that's why I've had your mother's gems sent to you," he said and Sansa teared up despite herself.

"Thank you your grace, it is far more than I deserve," Sansa said, telling him what he wanted to hear.

He wasn't being kind, he was spiting her with a sugar coating.

"Yes, yes it is, keep that in mind," he said.

Sansa barely managed to school her face through court, but when she was allowed to return to her room, her tears flew freely.

It was hopeless, she was a wolf cub trapped in a lion's den alone with not a prayer of help.

Sansa had sent Shae away, needing to be alone in her moment of weakness.

She cried her broken sobs, her cheeks turning red and splotchy.

Sansa was not beautiful when she cried.

She'd tried as a child to never cry for fear she might be ugly.

She realized now that she had been a fool.

A stupid little girl.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"I told you to go away Shae," Sansa sniffled.

"It is not your handmaiden My lady," she heard a soft male voce say.

She sat up and dried her tears quickly before opening the door.

"Ser Jamie, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she said, forcing a smile.

"You don't have to pretend Sansa," he said softly.

"Just the same my lord, you'll understand if I continue to do so," she said through a forced smile and he nodded with a sigh. 

He handed her a box she supposed was filled with her mothers jewelry.

"Before she was murdered I promised your mother that I would protect her daughters, I full intend to keep that promise, no one will touch you again," he said firmly.

Sansa eyed him suspiciously.

"And why would a lion swear to protect a wolf?" she nearly spat.

"Well, for one thing she had my life in her hands, and for another there's a small part of me that would like to believe in what a knight is supposed to be... You understand I can never allow you to return to Winterfell, Cersei's going to have it given to the Boltens, but if all goes as planned I'll be able to get you out of kings landing," he said.

While suspicious, Sansa perked up at the thought of leaving.

"It is of the upmost importance you tell no one of these plans, for both your safety and mine," he said firmly.

She just barely managed to nod.

Safety... 

Away.


	5. Not a boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie spots Arya in the streets of the capital, but of course, Arya's one step ahead. Then, Jaime, developes a plan to get the two out of kings landing safely.

Arya knew he'd seen her.

She'd wanted him to.

Otherwise he'd have had no clue she was there, watching his movements.

She made sure he followed her, made sure he saw which ways she went.

He really was a gullible one this Lannister.

The king Slayer had been out and about, trying to think of a way to free Sansa from his family when he spotted a small boy in the street.

He did a double take, realizing he'd seen that boy before, and it was no boy.

Arya Stark gave him a cunning smirk before darting off into the crowd.

He followed after her frantically, just barely managing to keep track of her until her rounded a corner and a sword was at his throat.

"You will not scream, I'm not going to kill you so long as you behave," she said with a firm glare.

He nodded his understanding with pursed lips and she pulled the thin blade away from his throat.

"Have a seat, we have much to discuss," she said, motioning with one had to the small table and pair of chairs in the back of the alley.

He hesitated but did so.

"Is it true? What they say he's done to Sansa?" She demanded, sitting in the seat across from him. 

"Witch thing?" he asked bitterly.

"Has he raped her? She asked, eyes narrowing.

"No, thank the seven he's not," he sighed, rubbing his temples.

"I promised your mother that I would protect her daughters in exchange for my life, I'm going to do it, with any luck I'll be able to get Sansa out of here and to Casterly Rock," he sighed and Arya nodded thoughtfully.

"Very well, I do not intend to kill you but if anyone aside from Sansa learns of my presence in this city I will not hesitate to," she threatened and got up.

He let out a breath as the child ran back into the crowd and vanished.

This changes everything, he thought to himself, standing.

Arya was a clever girl to have survived this long on the streets, but to have tricked him into relaying information?

Clever girl.

But if he wanted to uphold his vow he's have to get  _both_ of the Stark girls out of kings landing, and there was no way Arya would go willingly.

He honestly couldn't believe he was doing this.

Betraying his sister to whom he'd given everything.

Only for her to throw it back in his face, he reminded himself.

Only for her to have sex with anyone who wanted her.

It's time for me to have my own life, he thought.


	6. Autor's note!

Okay guys, I am so sorry it's so long between updates, but I am planning on updating all my works before Christmas!


	7. It begins.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie takes the first step to getting the Stark girls out of Harm's way.

Jaime strode into his father's chambers with purpose.

Tywin had been hounding him for months to retire from the king's guard and take his place at Casterly Rock.

Jaime had decided this was the best way to protect the Stark girls and get away from his sister.

The best way to protect them was to give his father exactly what he wanted.

"Jaimie," Lord Tywin greeted emotionlessly, not looking up from the paper he was signing.

If it could be said that the old lion had a soft spot for anyone, it was Jaimie, his pride, and joy, his heir.

And Jaimie planned to use that to his advantage.

"Father. Lovely to see you too," Jaimie said dryly.

Tywin still did not look up at his son, feeling the paper in front of him was more worthy of his attention.

"I've come to make a deal," Jaimie said casually. 

Tywin paused and finally looked up at his heir.

"What do you want, boy?" Tywin sighed, leaning back in his red velvet lined chair.

"I am willing to have you remove me from the king's guard, and I will take my place at Casterly rock," Jaimie began, and Tywin's eyes brightened considerably.

"That's wonderful, I'll get started right away," Tywin said, with an almost smile.

"You didn't let me finish father. I'll do it on one condition," Jaimie interjected and his father's eyes became stormy again.

"Name it," Tywin said with narrowed eyes.

"You will  _not_ humiliate Tyrion and Lady Sansa by marrying them if one of us must be wed to her than it shall be me," Jaimie said bravely. 

Tywin thought this over, weighing the pros and cons.

He nodded slowly.

"I believe that's reasonable," Tywin agreed, leaning back in his chair.

"How long do you need to prepare? I want out of this snake pit the moment I can be," Jaimie scowled.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Tywin demanded suspiciously.

"I can't stand to watch my murderous nephew be king, and Cersei is turning into a crazed drunk, honestly shes nearly as bad as Robert was," Jaimie said.

Half truths, but not lies.

"Very well, have someone fetch Tyrion and the Stark girl," Tywin said, waiving for is wine bearer to do so.

"Yes Lord Lannister," the young boy scurried out of the room quickly.

 

* * *

 Jaimie had been wary of the Stark girl's response, but he needn't be, she smiled prettily and played her part perfectly, but as she left she side eyed him with suspicion.

No all he had to do was find the little Stark and fill her in on his plan... Or that was his excuse for leaving the castle anyways. 

Really, he knew Cersei would somehow find out and be livid with him, so the best way to avoid her was to leave the castle altogether. 

He scanned the city, looking for the small statured girl. Hmm... 

He saw someone around the same stature heading into an alley. He smirked and handed the reigns of his horse to Bronn before following.

"You boy!" he called and Arya turned around, "We should speak," he said.

"Of course ser," Arya said, knowing there were listining ears.

* * *

"Your plan to get Sansa out of Kings Landing is to marry her?!" Ayra exclaimed.

"Do you have a better idea? It's rather the only option at this point," he snapped. He sighed, frustrated. 

"It's not like it's something I want to do. But it's what honnor demands. Arya sighed.

"You will take care of her, give me your word," the girl glared.

"Arya Stark, you have my word, upon my life, that I will take care of your sister. My father will come here, to help Joffrey rule, you will be safer in Casterly Rock, under a false name, I'll even allow you to train with your blade if you like," he said and her eyes narrowed.

"I never said I would come," she said stkffly.

"I swore a vow to your mother that I would protect both of her daughters and I intend to do so," he said.

"I will think about it. When will you leave?" she asked.

"Just after the wedding. I supose it would be safest if you were to become Sansa's handmaiden, that way no one will question you being together," he said thoughtfully. He handed her a pouch of gold.

"I advise you to purchase food, a bath and a singular dress if you want to keep that cover," he said. Arya scowled stubbournly but nodded sharbly, leaving the alley and vanishing in the croud. 

Jaimie sighed and went back to Bronn, mounting his Steed.


End file.
